1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact disc (CD) case and, more particularly, to an improved CD case having a higher storage capacity.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional CD case, as shown in FIG. 5, usually comprises a base cover 70, a receiving tray 80 detachably mounted to the base cover and having a CD holding element 82 formed at a center thereof with a circular recess 84 defined around the holding element for receiving a compact disc, and a top cover 90 pivotally connected to the base cover at one end thereof to enclose the case, whereby a compact disc is retained therein.
Although this type of CD case is Widely used in the market currently, it has some well recognized drawbacks, such as, it takes three different components to make a case to store only one compact disc, and also it needs tiresome assembling processes in order to be constructed, which cause high manufacturing costs. Furthermore, the top and base covers are detachably and loosely connected thus the top cover is often lost and thus, proper protection to the CD is not provided which causes inconvenience in use.
The present invention provides an improved compact disc case to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.